Getting Through
by Amyress
Summary: Members of Racoon city's most prominent gang get locked up. meanwhile all hell breaks loose in the city. when these 4 are left in an enotire city of zombies with only a few they can trust how can they have any hope of getting through alive.
1. Chapter 1

Getting through chapter 1

A/N thanx to my very good friend for helping me with this story. Much thanx Anemone Iris Sidera. Hope you guys enjoy it! R&R

"This is fucking bullshit!" I banged on the bars that caged me. The tiny cell was much too cramped for all four of us and I did not need to be here. "Come on!" I shook the bars more.

"Leave it alone, Paige. They ain't letting us out no time soon." I turned and faced my companion a small sadistic smirk crossing my face. "Either they let us out, Iris, or all hell breaks loose out there. Do you really think the others won't react when they find out we've been taken in for someone else stupidity?"

"Fuck man! You act like I was supposed to know he was a fucking cop?" Damien called in from the corner. My face turned up in a scowl. Grabbing him by the collar I hoisted him up against the wall. "Who the fuck told you to pull out the damn gun in the first place, huh?" I shook him hard hitting his head against the wall. To my satisfaction he groaned in pain.

Someone screamed outside. High-pitched and loud. I dropped Damien on the floor and made way to the window. "Damien. Come here and help me up." I waved him over urgently. I watched him get up groggily. "Shit! Hurry up!" he took me by the waist and hoisted me to the window.

"What's going on?"

"Shut up, Ashley." I grabbed on to the bars of the window hoisting myself up more. Looking outside, all I could see was smoke. Cars had crashed in front of the precinct leaving the drivers disorientated and bloody as they left their vehicles. "Car Crash it looks like. A big one." My eyes followed one of the drivers. A tall blonde man with a cut oozing blood on his head. He staggered out into the street looking left and right as if he couldn't remember where he was. He took a step, hesitantly. "I don't see what caused –" The gasp escaped my mouth before I could stop it and I immediately drew back. She was on him before I could even see her. Her face bloodied and looking dazed, she staggered on to him latching on with her hand. Before the scream even left his mouth her teeth had locked on to his skin.

I staggered back as the scream echoed through the cells walls. Damien lost his foot making us both fall back on to our backs. "Urghh." I winced as pain shot up my lower back.

"What the hell happened?" Both Ashley and Iris stood, not bothering to help us up. Bitches.

I stood up and dusted off my skirt. I could just feel the adrenaline. That couldn't have really couldn't have just happen. There's no possible way. Things like that only happen in movies. Not here. Not in Racoon City.

I ran to the bars. "If someone does not tell us WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON I SWEAR!"

"PAIGE! WHAT"S GOING ON?" Iris was yelling trying to calm me down. But It wasn't working. I didn't get scared very easily but right now I was beyond scared right now. "Fucking Zombies." I stopped shaking the bars and turned to my friends.

Another scream rang out. All of our heads snapped to the window. Shaking I turned back to the window. "I am NOT staying in here." I began shaking the bars again.

"Your fucking kidding me." Damien's voice rang out.

"Impossible." Ashley joined .

Another scream rang out behind the bars. The siren went off and the door clicked open. "Let's get the fuck out of here." Sliding the door open fully, I stepped out and looked down the hall. Nothing. I waved them over and we began walking.

"Paige?" I slowed as Iris began to fall into pace with me. "What happened?"

"Look I don't fucking no! One minute I see a car crash the next some drunk bitch is taking a bite of a guy. All I know is I'm getting the fuck out of here."

We made our way back down the hall the cop had taken us.

We went through a door of the precinct. And once we went through the door all hell broke loose.


	2. Chapter 2

Getting through chapter 2

Me and my friends stood motionless in the door way as the scene unfolded before us. Cops running here and there trying to restore the order. Regular people stood shocked, shaking in spot most covered in blood. Looking closely I could see some of them had been attacked. They sat in the corners clutching their bleeding wounds trying to stay calm.

"Oh My God!" Ashley jumped back at the scene clutching Damien's hand.

Iris shrugged "I think it looks cool." I turned to her giving a disgusted look. "What?"

Shaking my head I turned back to the room. "Come on."

I moved from the door and entered the chaos, the others in toe. "Where the hell are we going?" Damien asked gripping Ashley's hand tighter and holding her close as if what was happening was an infectious disease.

"I don't know." I pushed passed a civilian who was holding a clump of tissues up to a bleeding girl. I cringe back. "but we are not staying here." Slowly we made our way to the front doors. They were still ushering civilians, trying to get them out of harm's way. You could hear the soft moaning of the dead behind them.

Pushing past the people I tried to make way through the door.

"HEY!" a cop's hand jetted out in front of me, his glove getting slightly caught on my fishnet top. "Move the fuck out of my way."

"You don't want to do that." His voice hit a familiar nerve and I turned and looked him fully in the face. Blonde hair, dark brown eyes. I could just see Damien standing in front of him gun out stretched as the man in front of him held his hands up at the mercy of the man before him. "You don't want to do this." Was all he said before the sirens became audible in the distance.

"You!" my hands were around his collar in no time, slamming him to the wall behind. Fear struck in his eyes if only for a second. I heard the cop behind me move but stopped when the barricade shifted. The moans grew louder.

"YOU'RE THE BASTARD THAT PUT US HERE!" I slammed him against the wall causing his helmet to move out of place.

"I did you a favor!" he hissed looking at all of us. "Would you rather be out there? People are dying, massively! At least in here you have a chance of living!"

A scream echoed in the hall and everyone turned rushing to its source. "Yeah." I kicked him in the stomach and dropped him to the floor. He groaned in pain. "For how long?"

I ran to the crowd of people wondering what was going on I could hear the other's footstep echoing behind me in the now silent hall. Pushing past the hoard of people I made my way to the middle of the group where a little girl sat crying over a dead blonde woman. "Mommy?" she shook her but there was no answer. A look very familiar to me and the others was spread across the woman's face. Blank, whited out eyes, pale skin. The wound on her arm still oozed blood but it had dried in place. The woman was dead.

"Oh." Ashley was the first to actually react. She went to the girl's side and placed a soft hand on her shoulder. The girl turned and looked at her, tear stricken and out of breathe. Finally she couldn't take it and collapsed in Ashley's arms. I turned away from the sight.

"Ok. Move on nothing to see." The blonde cop had recovered and began to break up the crowd. He looked at me and nodded. I returned the gesture. Somehow I finally realized that this really was a lot more than any of us could handle.

"MOMMY!" the girl screamed and I turned back to her and Ashley. They were standing now, the girl safely behind Ashley as her mother's body began to move. First the arm, then the leg, before any of us could fully register the scene before us the body of the dead woman was standing hunched over in front of Ashley, a deathly moan escaping her mouth.

She lunged for Ashley in a heartbeat knocking the little girl down behind her as her teeth latched on to Ashley's wrist. "AHHHH!" Ashley was screaming in pain before I had time to react. Just as the little girl fell my heal went up and smashed down on the dead woman's head breaking her grip on Ashley's wrist. While the woman was down I ran to Ashley and helped her clutch her bleeding hand. The body before us laid still.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" Iris shouted over the commotion. Everyone was in panic running as far away from the woman as possible. Ashley stood shaking in my arms.

"Shhhhhh. Your fine. You're going to be fine."

She smiled softly. "How many times have you said that?"

"Ha. In our line of work, to many."

"Are you all right?" the cop came and sat down beside me. Taking out a bandage, he began wrapping Ash's wrist.

"what was that you were saying about surviving?"

The cop smiled. "Well, regardless, it's a hell of a first I'm having. First gang members now dead people."

I smiled. Anyone who could make light of this situation had to be not all jerk. "The name's Paige."

"Leon." He finished the bandage and held out his hand. I looked at it hesitantly. "To soon?"

"Thank you." Ash took the cops hand and shook it as firmly as she could manage with her still shaking fingers.

We both watched as he rose and replaced his gun in the holster. "No prob."

Iris came up behind him. "You still haven't answered the question."

Leon looked at her not entirely sure of what she meant. Just then the body stirred before us again. His gun was back in his hands before I could blink. Cocking it hit pointed the barrel straight at her head. "stand down." He said in a quiet authorative voice. She continued to move propping herself up on her arms as she worked to regain her legs. "I SAID STAND DOWN." She regained her self now and for almost a second she looked as if she was debating what stood before her. And then she lunged.

The gun crashed to the floor as Leon raised his hands to keep her off of him. They fell to the ground tumbling around as she tried to reach for his neck. People were screaming again and the other cops had dropped their posts to help secure the monster that had entered their halls. Suddenly a shot rang and the body fell to the floor, a bullet whole fresh in her head. The little girl behind me began to cry again.

"For Christ fucking sake! Was that so fucking hard?" throwing the gun into Leon's lap, Iris came and extended a hand to help us up. Ash ran straight into Damien who sat her down on the bench and whispered soothing words to her. The girl sat with them.

"We need to get the fuck out of here." Iris whispered to me as the cops began to reassemble.

I nodded. She was right. We needed to leave and not just this shit station. We needed to get out of the city.


	3. Chapter 3

Getting through chapter 3

An hour. That's how long we've been sitting in this hellhole. Shortly after the incident in the precinct, most of the cops headed out in search of survivors while the remaining ones stood protecting us and the barricade. Along with Leon, 5 remained, 2 who I knew well seeing them run surveillance around my neighborhood. One who seemed to know even less then Leon did, being the rookie, and the last a higher ranking black man who I could care less about. I scowled at each one of them. It was their fault trapping us here like rats waiting for the exterminator to come. I couldn't stand it.

I looked at Ashley sitting between Iris and Damien. She was getting worse as were some of the others. Her hand was still bleeding excessively and she was losing color fast. She needed help.

I moved forward away from my spot on the wall and waved Iris over. Walking steadily, avoiding any of the sick, she made her way over to me.

"She's bad." Iris stated when she was in front of me.

"No shit. Her and about half the station." I glanced around and saw some of the people watching us and staring. "Look we have to get out of here." She began to gesture toward ash but I forced her hand down. "No. Just us. We have to find some way to help her."

"It's not going to work." We shot around to face the voice that had spoken. A tall Asian woman in a red slit dress and short black hair was walking toward us a small sad smile on her face.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Iris hissed.

"The medicine. None of it is going to work."

"Yeah and who the fuck are you to know?"

"It doesn't matter who I am. What matters is it's not going to work. Let's say you two get out of here and make it to the hospital and get the medicine. You come back and none of it works."

Grabbing her neck I pushed her against the wall. "What the fuck do you mean?"

"Paige." Leon was next to me now, his hand resting gently on the on grabbing the woman by the neck. I let go and as I did I saw her slip the pistol back into its holster on her leg.

"I am not going to sit here and watch my sister die."

"You have no choice." She hissed.

"THE FUCK I DON'T!" my hand went up fast, but Iris and Leon already had me in their grips and were dragging me away. The woman smiled slyly and walked the opposite direction rejoining the other refugees. Dragging me to the bench Iris held my hands in place while Leon squatted down in front of me.

"Paige. I understand you want to help your sister but there's no way you two can make to the hospital and back alive."

"Give us some guns and then we'll see who makes it back." Iris sounded extremely too confident but I couldn't help but agree with her in this situation.

"Do you two really believe I would let two gang members out on the streets with guns?"

"Leon! Stop being so fucking blind! People are dying! Dying! One of them is our sister for fucking Christ sakes! I'm not going to sit around and watch!"

A look of frustration spread across the face and I knew when he got up I had won. Iris and I watched as he approached the black cop. They exchange a few words and disappeared into a room.

"What do you think they're re going to do?" I asked Iris.

She shrugged. "I really could care less. All these idiots are going to die sooner or later."

I shook my head. "How are we going to get out of here though?"

She looked around. A lot of the people were clustered together with whoever, some trying to keep them conscience others just trying to stop the bleeding. For once the site of blood scared me.

"Only the cops and the woman have a gun. It should be easy enough to get them especially from that one." She gestured to the oblivious looking cop standing by the window. The woman in the red dress stood close behind him.

"What do you think she was talking about?" I asked Iris. She immediately scowled. "I don't give a fuck. Bitch is first on my list to kill if she makes it out alive."

"Not now Iris." a door clicked and I turned to see Leon and the other cop coming out and heading toward us. "We need to get out first."

I got up and met Leon half way. He immediately handed me a gun. I stared at him in disbelief. "Your serious?" he handed one to Iris who took it eagerly, cocking it before putting it in the back of her pants.

"Don't make me second guess you."

I nodded. "Like I would fucking try." The gun was a standard berretta, thirteen clip, the precinct used it often. Following Iris's example I cocked the gun and put it in the waist of my skirt where I knew it wouldn't go off by accident.

"I think we may need more then thirteen hits, dude." Iris held out her hand waiting for the extra ammo.

He smiled. "Don't worry. I have more."

"You're coming with us?"

He nodded. "Let's go before we run of time."

I nodded and followed him out. I could just make out Iris behind me saying "This should be interesting."


	4. Chapter 4

Getting through Chapter 4

We climbed down the stairs to the parking lot silently, listening for any give away that the creatures were close. Leon took point guiding us through the dark space hopefully to find a car. Iris stood between us and I brought up the rear. Walking backwards my eyes watched every corner.

"Look," Leon pointed up ahead to an empty police car. "The keys might still be in the ignition."

We ran up as quietly as we could, checking every corner for any of the undead. When we got to the car, Leon and I stood on the outside while Iris searched for the keys. My finger stayed on the safety.

"You know your way around guns?"

I chanced a sideways glance and smiled. "In my line of work, you have to."

He laughed and shook his head. "My father was in the military. Used to keep a pistol in the house." Shrugging my shoulders I flipped the safety, cocked it back and aimed ahead. "I got to shoot it a couple of times."

Behind us we heard the engine rev to life and Iris honked the horn. At that moment everything seemed to stop. Lowering my gun I listened, a moan echoed in the distance, followed by the sounds of slow shuffling. "We need to get out of here." Leon opened the car door and shoved Iris aside almost rudely as I climbed into the back.

"The fuck cop!"

"Shut it Iris! You made enough noise as it is!"

"Look, we just need to get to the hospital. So roll up the windows and keep an open eye, got it?"

I nodded. Slowly the car edged forward and made its way out of the parking lot. I knew the hospital wasn't too far away but I couldn't help but worry for Ash. What if that lady was right?

She watched as Damien talked with the cops just ahead of them. As far as she could tell the 3 standing by the barricaded door were the only cops left on the scene.

_Raccoons finest my ass. _

Looking around she felt fear creep up her spine. So many of the people here had been attacked. Blood oozed from arms, legs and heads. Some of the people had even passed out it seemed. She turned back to the doors, they shook with force as whatever was on the other side redoubled their efforts.

Slowly she began to rise. She needed to get out of here. Her and Damien. The doors would only last but so long.

"AHHHHH!" she heard a scream from across the room followed by the sound of a window crashing and the moans of the dead.

"ASH!" Damien ran towards her. Behind him the police struggled to keep the barricade in place. Another window crashed open. Damien grabbed her hand. "We have to get out of here."

"What about Paige?"

"She and Iris are capable of looking after themselves. Right now we have to hide!" he pulled her fully to her feet and dragged her back toward the cells. All around them people were running for their lives. The undead were climbing into through the windows, attacking nearby refugees. The last thing ash saw before disappearing into the room with Damien was the barricade falling and the little girl crying.

I shifted through the cabinets. We had already been through most of the ER with nothing but I first aid kit to show for it. I needed to find something, anything that could prevent the spread of whatever infection was running through my sister's body.

"Fuck!" I slammed the doors shut. "There's nothing. It's all been cleared out." I dropped my head down. She was right. I failed.

"Well that's good to know." The voice was distorted and unfamiliar. Grabbing my gun I turned around ready to shoot our unexpected guest. Slowly I made my way to stand near Iris and Leon, their guns pointed in the same direction, without taking my eyes off of them. The man who spoke wore a mask which explained why his voice sounded scratchy. The others too, had some form of head gear and their suits gave the distinct conclusion that they were not refugees like we were. All four of them carried standard military assault rifles, which were trained on each of us.

"Who the fuck are you?" Iris said and I swear I could've heard her grip her gun tighter.

"Be careful how you speak. I would hate to waste ammo." The woman on the far left spoke and stepped forward her gun following Iris as she moved. "Delta to command." Her think accent made her words almost impossible to understand.

I watched as she radioed whoever it was she worked for, gripping my gun and preparing for the worse.

A sound echoed above me.

Looking sideways at Leon, he nodded in confirmation. He heard it to. Slowly I looked up. The air vent was right above us.

"Understood." The woman nodded and shouldered her gun once again.

Before she could even fire I dove to side taking both Leon and Iris with me as the shots rang above us. Taking aim, I shot the pistol at the air vent. First the left then the right. As soon as the vent opened, I moved my gun to aim at the man with the mask and catching him in the leg. Just as he fell to the ground so did the creature from the vents.

I couldn't even begin to explain it. It feel from the vent and landed on the ground with a hard thud. It looked human and for a second I could have sworn it was looking around but when I saw it had no eyes. It had no nose. It looked as if to be human at one point but that must have been long ago. Years of experiments turned it inside out and mutated. Everything else was wrong. Distorted.

Another fell from the vent, it's tongue hanging from its mutated mouth.

"Fuck." The man with the mask fell back and trained his gun on the closest licker creature. His companions followed.

"Come on." I grabbed Leon dragging him out before anyone or anything can notice. Iris followed.

"We need to get back to the police station." I started running for the car. "Before those guys have a chance to follow."

Opening the door I went for the keys, but they weren't there. "Shit."

"What happened?" Iris asked stuffing the first aid kit we acquired into her bag.

"The keys. They're gone."

Leon sighed. "I guess we're walking back." he cocked his gun and smiled.

"Hmmmm," I smiled back. "I think I could live with that."

"Let's go, fucktards. Ash and Damien are waiting." Iris pushed passed us and took lead. I couldn't help but laugh a little. Nothing like a Zombie apocalypse to bring us closer together.


	5. Chapter 5

Getting through chapter 5

We ran through the streets moving as quick as possible, sticking to the back alleys.

"Fuck." As we rounded a corner one of the dead came at me. Backing up I got into position and side kicked her, causing her to stumble back.

"Hurry up." I waved to the others as they came behind me. We agreed earlier to save ammunition. Not only would it be a waste to shoot every single one of these creatures but the shots ringing would only attract more of them.

"There's the diner that way. We can stop there." Iris pointed across the street.

Glancing past her I surveyed the street. "Can we even make it. Those things are everywhere."

Behind me I heard someone cock a gun. "We can make it."

"And what about ammo?"

"We'll get more."

"Oh yeah? Where?" Leon stepped up and looked out with me.

"There's a gun shop down the street that way." I pointed to the left.

"Fine." Leon cocked his gun. "Let's go."

Following their example I cocked my gun and followed them. And the reaction was instantaneous. The minute we stepped out from cover, their senses, if any were left, honed in on us. Leon shot in front of us.

"Run!" Running ahead me and Iris made for the diner a head, Leon followed close behind.

Iris made it to the door first.

Me and Leon stopped just short of the door and turned. At least 15 of those things were coming toward us and those were only the ones we could see. I aimed and shot at the first one closest to me. A tall blonde dressed in short shirts and a black tank.

"IRIS! THAT DOOR WOULD BE VERY HELPFUL RIGHT NOW!"

"It's fucking locked!" Leon dropped his position and ran to the door.

"LEON!" I shot down another zombie. A dark haired man.

"MOVE!" Iris ran from the door and came beside me. Automatically she began shooting down the people that stood in front of us. A shot rang behind us.

"Don't shoot!" a woman's voice echoed behind us.

"GET DOWN!" Leon shouted and another shot rang.

"Fuck this! Down the alley!" Iris turned and run and the rest of us followed. Turning slightly I caught sight of our new companion. A young woman dressed in motorcycle gear, her hair pulled tightly back into a pony tail.

"We need to get back to the police station!" Leon shouted as we ran down the alley toward the other street.

Shuffling feet surrounded us and made our pace quicken.

"There!" The woman stopped and pointed to an abandoned police car about a block away.

"Do you think it has the spare keys still in it?" I asked as we turned and made way to the car.

Leon smiled "I hope so."

Climbing into the driver's seat Leon began searching for the keys.

"You better get into the passenger's side." From the looks of it the girl didn't have a gun and I don't need any more blood on my hands.

Iris and me took positions taking aim at anything we deemed to close. A man in green. Down. A woman in a dress. Down. A police officer. Down.

I had 10 shots left. Next to me, Iris just kept them coming. Behind us the engine revved. "GET IN!" Running behind us I got in behind the driver's side. Before we could even close the door, Leon was off, mowing down all that stood before us.

"What the hell's going on?" the girls voice piped up from the front seat, out of breathe and confused. Next to her Leon fiddled with the radio. "Great. The radio's out." He slammed his hands on the wheel.

I saw her turn to him as he turned the corner, her eyes taking in everything about him. My head turned to Isis. She shook her head.

"you're a cop right?" she asked .

I saw Leon smile through the rearview mirror. "Yeah, first day on the job; great huh? I'm Leon kenedy."

"Claire. Claire redfield. I came here to find my brother, Chris..."

"tsk. Good luck." Iris whispered. I hit her with the butt of the gun.

"And you are?" she turned to face us.

"Paige and iris Matthews. We're…natives to the city." I smiled in spite of my self.

" And you know how to use guns?"

"Our business is need to know, bitch." Iris turned to her and her face looked as if she could shoot Claire right then and there.

"Iris! Calm down! Maybe she could help."

"Yeah sure." She sat back and continued to gaze out the window.

Shaking his head, Leon began to speak. " Claire, open the glove box."

Obediently, she followed. "There's a gun inside."

He nodded. "Better take it."

She grabbed the gun and began to work with it, checking the clip and cocking the gun.

Leon slowed the car to a stop. " We need to get back to –"

"LOOK OUT!" Claire shouted and pointed at the mirror. Behind us we could just make out a truck speeding toward us, it's driver lost to the world. Quickly each of us grabbed the car door handles and jumped out the vehicle. We barely had time to clear the area before the truck made contact.

The resulting explosion knocked me flying, car arts and rubble landing everywhere around me. The smell of burning gas filled the air.

"Just get back to the station. We'll meet you there." Leon's voice echoed across the wreckage.

Slowly I tried to get up, cuts and scrapes burned on my legs and arms. Suddenly I heard running.

"We need to go." Leon grabbed my arm gently and helped me to my feet. The sounds of the dead reached my still ringing ears. Grabbing my gun, I stood to full height. "Iris?"

"She's fine. Her and Claire made it out on the other side."

I nodded. "Ok let's go." I began to move around the wreckage and down the street. Iris may be safe, but I had no guarantee about Claire.


	6. Chapter 6

Getting Through chapter 6

"Freeze!" Leon and I both stopped when we saw the gun being pointed at us. "Who are you?"

"Don't shoot. We're not one of them." Putting his gun down, Leon moved toward the gun shop owner. I followed hesitantly behind him.

"Well that much is clear. That still doesn't explain why the hell you're in my shop." The man glanced behind him. "YOU!"

"Nice to see you too pal."

"You and your gang robbed my shop!"

I lowered my gun, placing it in the strap of my skirt. Holding up my hands I showed I meant no harm. Slowly the man placed the shotgun on the counter.

"I didn't do nothing, ok. And in case you haven't noticed the whole world has gone to hell. Now I'm not looking for any shit. I just want me and my friends to get the fuck out of this city, got it."

"Listen here! If you think just cause-"

"Just cause of what!" the man froze staring at the barrel of my gun. "You listen here. My little sister was bit by one of those things out there and if she doesn't get the help she needs she's dead!"

"Paige!"

"NO! I'm tired of this shit already! Even when the world goes to fucking hell no one wants to fucking help!" I flicked the safety back and cocked the gun. "Well tough fucking luck right."

Only a few hours and already I was tired of the bullshit. Everyman for themselves right? So why the hell should I act as if people are going to care?

"Paige…" Leon took the gun from my hand, slipping it surprisingly easy from my fingers.

"Fine." I dropped my hands and stood back, as the man and Leon continued their business.

"Crazy little, shits, aren't they?"

"Hey fat ass, watch your fucking mouth. I don't need a gun to take your ass out."

Turning away from the conversation, I began to look through what was left of his store. Glass lay on the floor from broken windows. Guns were missing off the shelves. I knew this place was going to get hit as soon as everyone realized the madness.

"AHHHHHHH!" I shot around as I heard the glass break. Six zombies crashed through the window attacking the man before them.

"No!" Leon raised his gun and began shooting, killing each of the creatures as they began to chomp into the owner's flesh.

"Leon!" I ran to him as the monster came up behind him. Skidding across the counter I kicked it back, grabbing the shotgun off the counter as I did. Propping the gun against my flesh, I pulled the trigger sending it's innards across the floor.

"Grab some ammo and let's get out of here!" Propping it up again, I sent another blast flying to the window as more of them followed in.

"Where?" he called from behind me.

"Through the back!" Dropping my stance I left the zombies to their meal.

We followed the hall down to the back door, leading into an alley. Three corpses stood still on the floor.

"Where are we going to go? Their everywhere." He whispered looking back and forth checking for any immediate threat.

"Two blocks west from here." I handed him the shot gun and took back my berretta. "My apartment's in the slums not far from the station. We can rest their and then meet up with the others.

He nodded. "Okay."

She sat in the room holding her wrist closely to her chest, her eyes almost struggling to stay open.

"Hey, don't fall asleep on me. I'd hate to actually be stuck alone with these bastards." Damien propped her up on his shoulder. In front of them a couple sat huddled closely together, a man stood attempting to get cell service. In the corner the little girl sat crying.

Carefully, Ash began to crawl toward her keeping her injured wrist off the ground.

"Come here sweetie. "She said as she took her place by the young girl's side. The girl placed her head in to ash's embrace and tried to stop her sobbing. "Shhhh, everything is going to be just fine." She began caressing her head, calming her. "We're gonna get out of here, ok…" her words drifted off into whispers and her faith slowly began to be questioned by her mind. What if they didn't make it out? What if she didn't make it out? She had already seen what happens when someone got bit by these things. What if Iris and Paige found nothing? What if they came too late? Would she turn into one of those things?

She glanced at Damien who watched her with tired eyes, a small smile spread on his face as he watched her as she consoled the little girl.

Suddenly she wondered, would he be able to kill her if he had to?

Her heart ached.

"Paige, Iris, where are you guys?" she closed her eyes and laid her head on the little girl's. She hadn't even realized when the both fell asleep.

"The police station is to the west of here, but we don't have enough ammo to cover going through the streets. I'm pretty sure Paige and that cop hit the gun store already."

Iris stood on the top floor of an apartment building, looking out at the streets below. Beside her Claire did the same.

"We don't need ammo." Claire said flipping the safety of her gun and placing it in the waist line of her pants. Turning away, she marched through the house away from Iris.

_Jesus holy fuck. Why the hell am I stuck with this retarded bitch._

Frustrated, she followed in the older woman's footsteps, finding her rummaging through the kitchen.

"How the fuck are we gonna kill them when they get to close then, retard?"

"aha!" she stood up holding two decent sized knives. "With these. Guns are too noisy anyway. We can use these and save the ammo we have until we absolutely need it." She flipped one of the knives around grabbing the blade and handed it to Iris.

Iris took the knife and examined it closely. Shrugging she commented, "Eh. I guess it Will do for now." _smart _ "You better not fuck this up. We got a ways to go and I don't need no one accusing me of the stupid shit I know you r bond to do."

Claire's face rose up in a scowl. "Let's just find the others." she said flipping the blade and pushing past Iris rudely.

Grabbing the bag, Iris followed suit.

_Fucking Shit. This is gonna be something._


	7. Chapter 7

getting through chapter 7

"Make yourself at home." I closed the door and placed my gun of the table beside me.

"Woah."I watched as Leon glanced around the tiny apartment his eyes falling on each thing that might have been foreign to his eyes. My walls were littered with various decorative blades each having a design unique to its back round. A plaque stood in the corner showing the only set of guns I dared keep in the open.

"Your father's?" he asked stopping at the plaque. I nodded.

Leaving him to marvel at the living room, I left him and went into my room.

The place seemed so foreign after the hell I had been through in the last couple of hours. It felt like the world just wanted to prove what I had known for ages.

"You were wrong, you know." I turned around from my thoughts to see Leon standing there in the door way.

I shrugged. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Some people do want to help." he moved forward into the room.

"I believe it when I see it." dropping my hands I went and stood by the window. There was no way in hell this guy was gonna get to me. None.

He laughed. " When are you going to stop?"

"STOP WHAT?" I shot around and faced him. " That man down there is just more proof that I am alone in the world. We are alone in the world. Always have been always will." I moved away trying to storm off. Right now I just wanted to get our shit and get the fuck out of here.

He grabbed my shoulder forcing me to stop of my place. I winced grabbing my side. "What happened?" he quickly released me, fear of hurting me more. slowly he reached out.

I shrugged away. " It's nothing."

"No it's not. The kickback from the gun must've bruised you a bit. Come on," he waved me out of the room "Let's get you some ice."

Rolling my eyes I marched out of the room and sat on my couch. I watched as Leon made his way through to the kitchen to get the ice.

"Why are you doing this?" I called to him when I heard the rustling that came from the fridge.

"Because," the fridge closed with a slam " I want to." he walked out and handed me the ice pack.

I smiled slightly as I took it.

"So how far is the police station from here?"

"I think it's about-ehhh" I winced back fiercely when the ice came in to contact with my shoulder.

Leon turned from the window and came to my side. "Where does it hurt?" he asked as he lightly began pressing on my arm.

"Ahh!" I screamed when he brought my shoulder back under his pressure.

"Take off your shirt."

my eyes widen. "Excuse me?"

He looked at me and began to stutter slightly. "I-I need to see the damage."

My eyes Narrowed watching him for any other intent. Giving in, I carefully rose my hands over my head and removed my shirt. Looking over to my right shoulder I saw the pulsing bruise that took refuge on my body. Looking up at Leon I saw his eyes flash quickly, looking at everything but the bruise. catching my eyes he shook his head and began his diagnosis.

"Do you have a first aid kit?"

I nodded. "Bathroom cabinet. second door to the right."

He left to go get it. " You know, you guys are pretty well equipped here."

"We have to be. In this city, anything can happen." I laughed and sat back. "Just look at it now."

He returned to me with an ace bandage and some cream. Opening the cream, he slowly began rubbing it on the bruise. the cream felt cold and relaxing on my skin.

"Wow. I forgot about the wonders of this stuff." I smiled at him. "Is this what they teach you in the police academy?"

He chuckled. "Maybe. or maybe I just have a shady past like you."

"Ok. That's fair." I laughed.

He finished applying the cream and went to open the ace bandage. "I notice you have no pictures or things from your mom up..." he started to wrap the bandage around. I froze as the words left his lips.

"Is she the reason why you are so reluctant trust people?"

"Stop!" I got up from the sofa, the bandage falling from my shoulder. "Don't even think about it!"

His hand fell to his sides and he exhaled deeply. "You're going to have to trust me somewhere down the line, Paige."

Picking up the bandage and my shirt, I stormed away to the bathroom. "Like hell I'd trust the cop who locked me up!" I slammed the door in his face.

Who does he think he is? I asked myself as I began to bandage my own shoulder. Trying so hard to get into my past, like it fucking matters. That is need to know and believe me he does not need to know.

Since my father died I have last the last four years on my own. And the first twenty wasn't spent with other's much either. Me, myself and I. That is all I need.

Finishing the bandage, I tested the restraint of my shoulder. I could still use my pistol and some knives so I should be good to go.

"Leon!" I yelled as I opened the bathroom door, running into him, the hard vest under his uniform pressing my face up.

"Listen," he said taking my arms and holding me in place before I could even start to oppose him. "I see the way you are with your sisters. I know you don't only think for yourself, but you need to let others to the same for you. Somewhere down the line, we will ALL make it out of here and I will be damned if you think I'm just going to let you stalk away. You don't have to tell me your issues just like I don't have to tell you mine but we have to trust each other!" he shook me slightly. "We need to trust each other until the end and I don't mean just here."

"Your funny if-"

"you think whatever happens will be secluded. Happening only here? Someone has to tell someone what happened here. Do you really think they will tell the true story?"

He was right. I was in this till the end. We all were and whether we want to or not we have to make sure the truth gets out with us.

"Trust is earned." Is all I said as I shrugged out of his grip and moved to the window.

"I never said-" I heard his footsteps stop short just as I heard a single shot rang out. I shot back avoiding the glass as it sprayed my living room floor. Leon laid motion less on the floor.

"LEON!" I flashed back to the window watching the two forms move from the building across. Leaving them to run, I moved quickly to Leon's body . My hands shook as I took in his still form.

"Please don't be dead….. please don't be dead." Carefully I moved my shaking hands over his body, undoing his shirt to check the damage.

His hand shot up, making me jump. "I'm fine." Looking to his face I saw him smile. Slowly he undid the last button and showed me where the bullet had hit his bullet proof vest underneath.

"You fucking ass." I hit him hard. "I thought you became one of those things!"

He laughed more, slowly getting up into a sitting position. "Nice to know you care."

"I-I-" Fuck. "Oh fuck you!"

Getting all the way up he moved back to the side of the window. "Did you see them?"

I nodded grabbing my gun from the table. "Two men I think. Couldn't see much they started moving when I came into view."

He nodded. Grabbing his gun he moved to the door. "We need to go."

I nodded. "Let me grab some things. We can go out the basement."

* * *

They watched the window as the girl came into view. "Damn I had been sure I got it." He lifted his gun again and took aim.

"NO! SAM! You idiot. Can't you tell that those are survivors?!"

"Am I supposed to care?" his hand gripped the trigger.

The other man grabbed the barrel.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Mat you better fucking let go of my gun."

"No. we are here for another reason." Matt shouldered his weapon and left from there spot on the roof.

"Ugh fine." Sam followed suit. "But I better be able to shoot the next shit I see.

Matt shook his head. bring his hand to his ear he flicked on his radio. "Echo to base. Location on delta."


	8. Chapter 8

Getting through chapter 8

I stood by the bathroom door listening as Leon undid the Velcro straps that kept his vest in place. Taking the white tank in my hand, I raised my hand and knocked softly.

The door swung open to reveal Leon standing dumbstruck by the sink. His face was wet from water, his hair tousled in a messy but cute kind of way. And to top that all off he was shirtless. I had been with quite a few men in my line of work and none of them had had even close to the chiseled features he did. I could feel the shiver run down my spine.

"Umm here," I said, diverting my eyes and handing him the shirt. "Its Damen's. I'm sure he wont miss it.

"Thanks." He smiled and slipped his head through.

"Your not going to put it back on?" I asked gesturing toward the vest.

He shook his head. "to much extra weight."

I gaped. "you were just shot at!"

He laughed. "yeah. I did." He took a towel and dried his hands. Tossing the towel into the sink he continued, "and what are the chances of that happening again?" he pushed past me and out the bathroom. Striding across the room, he grabbed his gun and checked his ammo. Cocking the gun back, he looked at me and smiled. " so how the hell are we getting out of here?"

* * *

They crouched silently on the roof across from the police department and surveyed the area.

"How the hell are we supposed to get in to the labs?" Sam bitched as he realized the damage that had already been done. From his scope he could see the scratch marks on the door. Several windows had been crashed through from the outside. Blood stained the walls.

"The labs are under the city. " Matt stated looking down at his PDA while Sam continued his survey.

Something shifted to the left. "Matt." Sam's voice came in a whisper.

"It doesn't seem to be a straight path-"

"MATT!" he whispered frantically turning away only a second to look at his Brother.

Matt dropped the PDA, readied his weapon and took position next to Sam. Sam motioned to his left with the gun a both of them turned just in time to see two girls running for the door, weapons in hand.

"Claire!" The taller one yelled sending her knife through a walkers head. The other, Claire, made her way to the door opening it just as three more walkers appeared behind her friend.

"I can take them out." Sam gripped the trigger and took aim.

"NO!" Matt dropped his weapon and blocked his brother's sights. "We can't let them know we're here yet."

Sam watched as the two girls shut the doors behind them leaving the walkers to claw at door.

"Fine." He got up and let his gun fall to his side. Anger burned in his eyes. "We do it your way. For now."

* * *

Iris doubled over to catch her breathe. The three zombies clawed outside, their moans of hunger sending shivers down her spine. " It could have been worse." Claire said locking the door as best as she could.

Iris looked around. The barricade they had left was gone. Bodies of cops and civilians littered the floor blood spilled out everywhere.

"No." Iris got up and started looking at the bodies. She turned to where she had left Damien and Ashley.

"NO!" she turned over a plant not far from her, the crashing noise echoing through the entire hall. Beside her a body stirred. She didn't even hesitate. Pulling out her gun she shot the zombie once right in the head.

"HEY!" Claire came up beside her and shoved her arm down. "What the hell are you thinking?!"

"Fuck you." was all she said as she replaced her gun on her waist line. She moved among the bodies checking for any familiar faces.

"Your sister and the cop. You think they came back yet?"

"I don't know." She kicked the corpse that laid beside the door that led to the holding cell. Ash and Damien had to be around here somewhere. "But we're going to find out."


	9. Chapter 9

Getting through chapter 9

The door swung shut behind us. The precinct was eerily quiet, debris of all sorts littered the floor indicating the chaos that could have happened only hours ago. Blood stains covered the walls and floors, sending shivers down my spine. A body laid not too far, mutilated. My stomach churned at the sight of it. Yes , in my line of work, I had been exposed to killing and death of all sorts, but never, never to this extent.

"What the fuck happened?" the whisper left my lips as I took in the entire scene. I barely flinched as Leon moved past me, shifting through the debris, looking for anything salvageable.

God, if this is what it looked like now…. "We could be too late." my head flew up and my mind began to process everything. I felt my panic rise. "We have to find Ash and Damien!" immediately I ran to the door across the room, hoping that it would be the one to lead me out in to the lobby I had left them in. I prayed they we're still there if not that they were somewhere close. Just as I made it to the door I felt my body fling back , and my balance failed as my foot caught on a fresh puddle of blood. I was sure I was going to fall until I felt Leon's arms around my waist catching me and pulling me up right. A squeal came out as he did, but as soon as I was upright, I made for the door again, only to be stopped by his hand grabbing my wrist.

"LET ME GO!" I screamed trying and failing to break free from his grasp. With little effort he spun me around to face him, placing his hands on my arms to keep me in place. Immediately I began to protest but stopped when he placed a finger to my lips and pointed to the door across from the one I had tried to go through. Closing my mouth, I reluctantly listened. In the other room, I heard a can shift. My eyes darted back to Leon as he removed his hands from my arms and pointed to my gun. I nodded and followed his example, taking out my gin and cocking it back as I followed him to the door. Taking my aim I nodded at hi, signaling my readiness. He nodded in return and placed his hand on the knob. I could just feel my heart beating in through my chest, pumping the adrenaline through my veins. It was a surprise I had any left with everything going on. I felt like I was practically running on it.

Making eye contact one last time, Leon nodded again and pushed the door open. I was not read for what was on the other side. My reaction was just quick enough though, ducking as the knife flew at my head. My body dropped down to the floor splashing into the puddle I had just narrowly missed thanks to leon. The knife made an audible thump behind me as in connected to the wall. Looking up I saw Iris standing grinning widely.

"ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE?" I yelled out to her as Leon held out his hand to help me up., Claire shook her head behind Iris."Sorry." she said coming up to join us as she re- sheathed her weapon.

"It's not your fault." I turned to Iris wiping the blood of my forearms, trying not to gag. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"You dodged didn't you?" she stated walking to the wall and taking back her blade.

"And if I didn't?" I asked expectantly.

She shrugged. "I don't know."

I tossed my head back and groaned, placing my gun back on my waist line. "Fucking unbelievable." I whispered moving to take a look inside the room they were just in. it was no different then the one we stood in now.

"Nice to see you got here ok." Claire walked over to Leon and smiled.

I scowled.

"Yeah. Not with effort though." He looked at me and smiled. "It was thanks to her, really."

"Yeah what ever. happy days." Iris kicked another can in disgust, "Can we please just find the two dumbasses and get the fuck out of here?"

My eyes widen. "You haven't found them yet?" I had really hoped they did. This nightmare was just proving to much for me.

"I wouldn't be here if I did." Her voice was straight and serious.

My heart raced. Ash and Iris we're all I had left. I couldn't lose them

"Come on." I moved past Leon and out the door I had tried to go through earlier. The lobby of the police station was a disaster. Bodies littered the floor. Citizens and policemen alike as well as a few of the creatures. I stopped when I saw the place I had left Damien and Ash, the bench was over turned and slightly broken. Bodies laid around it. I quickly went up and began to serach them.

"They're not there." I heard Iris say as she exited the room with the others. I stooped my search and took a breath.

"They have to be somewhere."

"And if they're not? Her voice echoed the lack of faith I knew she had. "What if they escaped? Or worse what if that lady was right and-?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I turned my anger on her. "I'M TIRED ON YOUR FUCKING MOUTH! WE WILL FIND THEM AND WE WILL GET OUT OF HERE ALIVE! ALL OF US!" we had to. We had to make sure everyone knows what happened. We had to save Ash before it was to late. We –

"Paige?" the whisper came from the balcony.

I looked up to find a familiar face looking at me through the bars. "Damien?"


	10. Chapter 10

Getting through chapter 10

"That's the best I could do with what we've got." My hands fell from Ash's wrist and I smiled down at her softly. "As soon as we get out of here, we'll get you to a doctor." She smiled up at me weakly, her eyes fluttering slightly as she struggled to stay conscious.

When we had found Damien, he quickly took us to where she was. Seeing just her, on the floor of the STARS room my first thought was to question for other survivor's as I began to work on Ash's injury. He quickly informed us that they had all taken shelter in a supply closet not too far from where we were now after the barricade fell, but the creatures had found them quickly. He and Ash had managed to escape while they had attacked the other three that were with them, the little girl included. My heart clenched.

I rose after Ash passed out rejoining Leon, Claire and Iris by the door as Damien stood over Ashley. She had gotten so much worse in the hours that we had been gone. All color had drained from her face and her wound started to fester and become infected. Whatever was happening to her was happening at a rate that left me powerless. Until we left the city, I couldn't do anything more. If we left the city…

"She's not going to last much longer like this." I said to the others as I rejoined them. I turned to Claire. "Anything?" As soon as she had realized we were in the STARS office she had wasted no time to find information on her brother, with some help from Damien.

She shook her head. "Nothing new. I don't even think he's in the city." Her face fell in defeat. I placed a consoling hand on her shoulder. "We can only hope so."

"So what the fuck are we going to do now?" Iris turned to me, her stare cold and heartless. I had the feeling she already accepted what I couldn't.

"We need to find a way out." I turned to Leon. "Any ideas?"

He was quietly replacing the ammo he had lost, put each bullet into the clip of his berretta one at a time. "The locker room. Some of the guys leave things there you wouldn't believe. We might be able to find some car keys." He slid the clip back into the gun and cocked it back loading one bullet into the chamber before switching the safety back on.

I nodded. "Ok you, me and Claire will go check that out. Iris stays with Damien." I dropped my voice and leaned in. All three of them followed my example. "If anything happens, you know what to do." I caught her gaze and for only a moment I saw her stiffen before she nodded. I caught Leon's gaze to. I saw the worry and sympathy he felt for us but I didn't acknowledge it. I turned away not wanting him or Iris to see the feelings that were stirring up inside of me. "Let's go."

Iris turned around and went to stand by Damien, gun in hand ready for anything.

"Here," Claire hooked her knife from between her belt and pants. Walking up to Damien she handed it to him. "Just in case." He looked at her, not wanting to take it. Finally he gave in. "It's quitter then a gun anyway." She said moving to follow me and Leon.

"Be safe." I said.

"Yeah, yeah. Just hurry the fuck up would ya'?" I shook my head at Iris's words and closed the door behind me.

"The locker room is on the lower floor." Leon said flipping the safety on his gun. Me and Claire both nodded, following him out of the balcony and down the stairs to the destroyed lobby.

"If you don't have to shoot, then don't. These things are slow anyway. If any come at us we should be able to avoid them easily." They both nodded at my instructions.

I wasn't able to observe the damage before but coming through the lobby now, I could see how much worse the chaos had gotten. Bodies were everywhere, cops and civilians alike. Claire had told us she and Iris had come through the front, baring the doors from the creatures that had followed them. You could just hear their moans outside. I shuddered at the sound. I will not let Ashley become one of those things.

Leon turned off to the left, opening a door I hadn't noticed before. It led to a small hallway filled with some vending machines. Between them stood the door to the locker room. Leon and Claire took both sides of the door positioning themselves so they could take out and immediate threat that may be on the other side. I took point. Raising my gun, I nodded my ready to Claire and she turned the nob, launching the door open.

The locker room mirrored everywhere else. Tables and chairs stood over turned; blood splattered and stained the walls and floors.

"I guess it too much to hope there's one place untouched by this." I heard Claire's words as I came into the room.

"No place is untouched." I said lowering my gun. I quickly regretted it. One body laid in the room. A black cop pressed up against some of the lockers, his body torn and bleeding. The minute my gun went down I hear a moan escape his mouth. I jumped, pointing my Beretta directly at his hung down head.

"Who are you?" His words were faint but hearing them brought me a small amount of hope.

I lowered my gun as Claire ran to the officer's aid. "Hang in there. Are you the only officer left in the building?"

"Officer Kennedy." Leon came to stand beside me, looking down at the cop and Claire. I knew he wish he could help, but it was a lost cause.

"Kennedy? The rookie?" the officer laughed, which soon turned into heaving coughs.

"We're looking for my brother, Chris." Claire demanded the cops attention again, determined to find out any info on her brother.

The cop shook his head. "We lost contact with them over a week ago." The cop began speaking, his voice weak and shaky. "Chris, Jill, Barry. They all disappeared. We should've had listened to them."

"Listen to them?" I stepped up, curiosity perking up inside of me. "What do you mean?"

Claire sensed my tone of voice and shot me a warning look.

"About two months ago, there was this incident," He broke off in a cough. " Involving zombie like creatures in a mansion located on the outskirts of the city."

My eyes widen. "Spencer mansion." Leon and Claire looked at me for an answer. "No one ever used it aside from us. We would meet up there with associate's. It was more secure than anywhere in the city."

"What is it that you do exactly, Paige?" Claire asked.

"None of your fucking business." I growled. "If you knew about this, why the fuck wasn't the city prepared?"

The cop attempted to shake his head. The movement was barely even noticeable. "The STARS members discovered that umbrella was behind everything, but no one would listen." He coughed again and his breathing became more ragged.

Anger welled up inside of me. I went up to the cop and took him by the collar. I slammed his head against the lockers. "YOUR TELLING ME THAT YOU WOULDN'T LISTEN TO THE PROFESSIONALS? ALL OF THIS COULD HAVE BEEN AVOIDED!" I slammed his head against the wall again and again taking out my anger on the limp body in my hands. It seemed like forever before I felt Leon's hands restraining me.

He grabbed my hands and folded them behind my back as I struggled against his hold. "LET ME GO! SHE' GOING TO DIE BECAUSE OF THEIR FUCKING IGNORANCE!" tears ran from eyes. I could feel them traveling down my face.  
"HE"S DEAD!" Claire ran in front of me, grabbing my face as I struggled against Leon's hold. Jerking my head, I peered behind her. I stopped my struggles as I realized she was right. The cop was dead, his body lying unmoving on the floor. Leon released me and I picked up my gun. Wiping away my tears, I walked up to the man and pulled the trigger, sending the bullet straight into his head.

"Come on," I said turning, placing my gun back in the waist of my skirt. "We'll find another way-

"PAIGE!" I heard my name echoing in the lobby and my heart wrenched. I turned to Leon and Claire, both of their faces a mirror of what mine must be. Without even thinking, I turned and ran back the way we came, my heart pumping more and more with each step.

* * *

"Hey, Fucktard." Iris called Damien from his place with Ash. Hesitantly, he looked back at Ash, making sure she was still breathing, before going to talk to Iris.

"What?" he stuck his hands in his pocket as he joined her by the far door turned away from Ash.

"The lady. The one in the red dress." She wiped her gun clean on her pants.

"What about her?"

"Did you –"

She stopped midsentence, distracted by the heaving coughs that were coming from Ashley.

Her and Damien both ran to her. Damien carefully held her up as she continued to cough, blood pouring from her mouth and nose.

"Iris…" her voice was weak and hoarse. "Promise… Promise me…" Iris watched with a straight face as her sister began to convulse in Damien's arms. Her eyes rolled back, blood still escaped her mouth and then suddenly it was over.

"Ash? Damien leaned in close, tears threatening to leave his eyes. No response.

"Ash?!" he shook her gently moving her face left and right trying to wake her. But Iris knew it was to late. Her sister's cold dead stare stayed in her sights. "Move."

"NO!" Damien turned and screamed at her. "PAIGE!" he yelled at the top of his lungs and Iris could just barely hear the echo of it in the lobby just outside.

Iris lost it. She yanked Damien by the collar and dragged him to the far side of the room, leaving Ashley's body where it lay.

She threw Damien up against the wall. "LET ME FUCKING-"

"DON'T EVEN!" Iris held him in place, gun pointed straight at his neck. "SHE WAS MY SISTER! "

"LIKE YOU FUCKING –"

"DON'T SAY I DON'T CARE! DON'T YOU DARE SAY I DON'T FUCKING-" The movement behind her cause her to stop. She released him letting him fall to the floor as she whipped her gun around to face the creature behind her.

Ash stood there just behind the desk. Her body lost all color; her eyes had glossed over, showing no color or pupil. Blood still spilled from her wound.

Automatically, Iris raised her gun, aiming to take the shot. But before she could pull the trigger, a shot rang through the room and the body of the creature fell. Behind it stood Paige, gun raised, tears in her eyes. Iris made eye contact with her sister, admiring her for what she had done. Paige didn't move though. She just stared at her, hate clear in her face.

Iris felt herself smile inside.

A/N sooooo tell what you guys think :) i plan on expanding this to resident evil 5 and six but i needed to explain paige and iris background so yeah


	11. Chapter 11

Getting through chapter 11

Leon reached from behind me and took the gun from my shaking hands. I let it go willingly. Claire ran from behind me, moving to Damien and Iris, making sure they were both alright and unharmed. Iris retorted in her usual way but all their words escaped my ears. My thoughts were flying. Everything collapsed before my eyes when I took that shot. My little sister had died. And now I knew who caused it.

"I'm not leaving." I whispered just soft enough for only Leon to hear. I felt his arms on mine, turning me to face him. "What are you talking about?" He moved his hand under my chin, lifting my head to look into his eyes but I wouldn't let him. I removed myself from his grasp and exited the room. I stood out on the balcony, struggling to hold back the tears. I sunk on to the floor and let my head fall on to my knees.

I started crying. Full on sobs were escaping my mouth. Disbelief and lost clouded my mind along with a hatred for whoever caused this. And somehow I was going to find out who and I was going to make them pay.

I had been so distracted, I didn't even hear Leon. I didn't hear his steps as he left the room while the others decided what to do with Ashley's body. I didn't hear him sit down next to me. It wasn't until I felt his arms thread around me that I even knew he was there. At first I ignored it, not wanting to release myself to a total stranger. But then I remembered his words in my apartment. We were in this together, till the end.

I let myself go, turning into his body I laid my head on his chest as the sobs let themselves out. His grip tightened around me and he whispered consoling words.

Finally the sobs died and my breathing became normal. Only the tears left my eyes.

"I'm not letting this go." I said as he still held me in his arms.

"I wouldn't expect you to." I moved up a little, repositioning myself so I could look at his face. "There's something here. Something that they want gone." I found his eyes with my own, trying to convey the message. "I'm not leaving until I find it."

He looked down at me and I could only imagine what he could be thinking. Here I was the head of a gang who he had been so close to taking down, and now I'm in his arms as he consoles me over my dead sister. I wasn't even sure where to begin on what could be running through his mind.

"You won't be alone." I gave a small smile at his words.

Slowly he got up and extended me a hand. I took it without hesitation; being pulled up with so much force he caught me around the waist. We stood like that for a second, eyes locked once again, before moving back into the room with the others.

"What's the plan?" Claire moved toward us, Iris and Damien stood to the back neither one of them making eye contact with anyone. You could see the redness in Damien's eyes. He had been crying to.

I wiped away my own tears and moved past Claire to the middle of the room where Ashley's body laid covered with Claire's vest. "I'm not leaving until I find out what the fuck umbrella did in this city and why they needed to send in a squad." I looked to the body on the floor. "This is their fault and I will be damned if they try to do it again." I looked up to see everyone looking at me, their eyes blazing with their own intent. "If you want to leave, go on ahead, but I'm staying."

"So am I." Leon moved to stand next to me, his eyes watching me as i watched everyone else. They were all lost in their own thoughts, but I knew none of them were leaving yet.

"Me, Claire and Damien will check out the far side of the precinct." Iris came forward, her face never changing. Claire stepped forward nodding in agreement. Damien stood silent behind them both.

I looked at Damien wanting to say something, anything, but the words escaped me. My heart clench as I glanced quickly at the body that laid underneath under Claire's vest. I held back another sob.

"An hour. We search for an hour and then come back here. If for any reason you can't make it back, get the fuck out. " I stared at them all, my face showing how dead set I was to find out what the fuck was going on. I grabbed my gun off the table Leon had placed and headed out the door.

Glancing at my watch I saw it was already eleven. The light from the moon outside shone brightly into the old precinct.

It was going to be a long night.

**A/N as I have said on other fanfics I will try to update this at least once a week if possible, hopefully it will be lol I hope all those who are reading this enjoy and thank you all for your kind words. I believe we have a long journey ahead of us with these guys **


End file.
